


【Superzam】分手前夕

by bayholy0619



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Argue between these two man, Billy is a colleage student, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 最近Billy和Clark為著大小事吵架，而經過一段時間的冷戰，他認為應該要跟Clark攤牌了。





	【Superzam】分手前夕

Billy最近心情不太好，要說為什麼可能是因為除了Captain Marvel的事以外，他沒任何事沒搞砸過，簡單點來說他作為Billy一直不順。而事實上，他當Captain Marvel時也沒想像中順利。但一切歸根究底就是他和Clark最近都處於一個尷尬的點，而Billy不知該如何處理。到底是從什麼時候開始的呢，總覺得最近他們都一直吵架或者鬧得不愉快。今年Billy剛入大學，但在大學前他其實想選擇就職，他的經濟條件本來就不利於就讀大學。Clark知道後和他理論了一番，Billy沒想過對方會有如此大的反應。Clark一向都給人溫柔的感覺，事實上Billy相信他是最溫柔的英雄，比任何人也好且富耐性。但那一天他突然飛來福西特，拿著Billy的空白升學表格，皺著眉頭彷佛Billy又作錯了什麼事似的。他承認自己沒和Clark說過，而他本來應該說一下，不管是資詢還是告知也好。Clark坐在他對面，樣子嚴肅，彷彿回到當年他得知自己成了Shazam時幾乎是半強迫性的一樣去找Shazam理論。

“我沒想過你一句也不說。”

“我也沒想過你會因此而生氣。”

“Billy，你真的想就職嗎?你有想過要作什麼嗎?”

“我會去作記者，福西特城報的。”

“你確定這是你想作的?”

Billy皺眉，他突然覺得這句是冒犯。

“這是什麼意思?你覺得我還是當年的自己，過份的崇拜偶像?因此我也選擇了自己的偶像Superman的副職嗎?”

Clark的問題對Billy來說是冒犯，可能Clark忘記了，他在認識Clark前，他還未成為Captain Marvel前，他是學校內的記者，他同時也是福西特城學生記者之一，他有去不同城市作訪問的經驗，他本來就是一個記者。當年他還訪問過Superman，可惜眼前人怎麼可能記得一個學生記者。回想當年，光是Superman肯回應他的問題便已經值得Billy高興好幾天。當年的他從沒想過這樣的英雄會成為自己戀人，而他也沒想過他的偶像也是一個大都會的記者。然而Billy很清楚自己想要什麼，而這個是他的第一步，但顯然Clark並不了解。

“我並不是這樣想，只是我還有點期望聽到你說大學的生活。”

“Clark，你知道我支付不了任何一家大學的學費。你也知道我不是拿獎學金的料。”光一個出席率就令他與獎學金無緣了。

“我可以……”

“別告訴我可以到大都會，你可以供我讀書!Clark……我不是你的養子。Bruce可以以這個名分給予Dick一切支援。但我們不是。我希望……別以這樣的身分看待我。”

他們不知道到底問題出在哪，這個架為什麼最後會拖拉到這裡。Clark抱著他，他靠在Clark的肩上，這麼多年了他慢慢追上Clark的身高，可惜還是沒能高過他。但這樣也不錯，他想的時候可以靠在肩膀上，也可以隨意親他的臉。他知道Clark期待他上大學，老實說他不期待大學生活也是騙人的，但他真的作不到。他知道Vazquez夫婦是好人，只要他提出他們會想方法分擔學費，但他不想再麻煩他們。他們已經在精神上給予支持，他們知道Captain Marvel的事，他們知道自己養子有一個男友，他叫Clark Kent。但他們還沒知道這個男人是Superman，他沒能說出來。

“但我還是想為你的人生出一分力，就如Bruce幫我時一樣。”

“我知道。但我既無力作到這件事，也離開不了福西特，這裡是我的城市。”我不會離開這裡。

那次最後他們雙方妥協了。Clark沒再要求他要去大都會大學或者就業，而Billy選擇了在大都會的學校，他主動要求讓Clark分擔一半學費，畢竟這也滿足了他的心願。當時他以為事情解決了，或許其實並沒有?

Billy再想想之後的事，那次會Billy單方面生氣了。身為一個正義聯盟的重要成員之一，他們都知道對方的弱點，就如Batman擁有對付他們每一個人的後備方案。他們默許了這樣的存在，他們經歷太多，到達連自己也快不能信任的前提下，或許有個能阻止自己傷害心愛之人的方案或人也未嘗不可。而Superman是對抗魔法系的敵人也顯得特別吃力，他選擇了呼叫命運博士，並不是一個錯誤的選擇，只是他也可以選擇找Captain Marvel。

但沒有，他甚至把魔法作成的傷勢隱藏起來，只為了讓Billy不要知道。但作了法師久了你就會明白，就算作為人類的Billy也會有魔力的感知力，當Clark一踏入他家時，他就已經嗅到魔法遺留下來的味道。看著Billy生悶氣的樣子，Clark馬上道歉了。他已經道歉了，Billy，快跟他說沒關係，我知道你作了對的決定。但沒有，他說不出來。或許這是他還是孩子的證明?他從沒成長過，彷彿如當年一樣，他想證明自己能與其餘的英雄並肩，他能掩飾自己的心智不及別人成熟的弱點，他想其他人也依靠他。

“你要相信我，我可以把生命交託給你。”

“你的動作和言語總是有衝突的是不?”

“我只是不想看到你受傷。”

最後他被Clark的情話打倒了，畢竟當時Clark的聲音溫柔得讓人融化。而且之後Clark還外帶了大都會最好吃的蘋果派給他，Clark帶來的美食和他本身獨有嗓音下溫柔話語，沒人能一直氣下去，他們又和好如初了。

再後來是他作錯了。永恆之岩，一個專屬法師的地方。那裡時間和空間也和地球不同，Billy實際測試過，裡面的時間流逝和外面不一樣，在裡面待上一整天也只等於地球的數分鐘。在裡面一切人、物的時間流逝都給靜止一樣，永恆之岩處於多元宇宙的中心，在那裡Billy時間的流逝會減慢，就算待上一年或許也只是外面的一個月也說不定。當Billy發現這一點時，他”充分”利用了這個優勢。他開始不間斷地利用這一點，他把大部分的時間放在英雄生活身上。他開始花費的時間比以往更多，他幾乎大半天都是成為Captian Marvel在福西特穿梭，只剩最後一點點的時間他就回到永恆之岩那睡覺和完成他的作業。不得不說是個不錯的發現，但Superman有一天終於發現不妥。他的超級視力看到Captain Marvel一直在福西特上空飛翔，福西特人已經習慣他們的城市上空一直出現一個大紅奶酪的身影。他的超級聽力開始聆聽福西特的聲音，他聽到對於Captain Marvel的讚美聲不斷，此起彼落，幾乎無一刻不存在，但這也意味著他把時間都分配在英雄事業之上。或許是無可奈何，Clark曾經也試過這樣的生活，畢竟他是個連救貓也是大事的人。大學的生活自由，逃個課、把時間花在課外活動和研究也不鮮見，但Billy卻把重心放在Captain Marvel的事上，而Billy依舊是一個出席率剛好過，成績普普，偶然會拿到大新聞的大學生。這就是他擔心的地方，當年的他至少有分配過Clark Kent的生活和Superman的生活。他還能說一下當年的趣事，但他很擔心Billy有沒有這樣值得一提的事。

“Clark……抱歉，我還有作業沒作好。”

“你分配時間的能力別像個小學生一樣好嗎?”

“永恆之岩是一個好地方，我甚至還能在裡面補眠一下!”

“這就是我想說的。你確定真的沒問題嗎?”

“會有什麼問題?”

Clark輕輕低頭，我不知道，我也不知道該如何向你表達才是好。監於最近我們一直吵架，所以我已經不想再用老爸口吻和你說話。你把時間都放在英雄生活之上，這與以往的我太像了。但現在回首，每一段時間我都可以說出到底作過什麼好事，Superman的大學生活曾經發生過什麼不錯的事，也幫過什麼大人物。但同時他也真心愛著Clark Kent這個身份，他會交朋友，與朋友出外玩一下，還會交交女友也說不定。這個是Clark的生活，而我也覺得這樣很棒。

“Billy，你真的有在享受Billy的生活嗎?我不會說你把Billy的時間用在永恆之岩裡完全是錯誤，但這樣……真的是你我想要的生活嗎?”

Clark曾經也煩惱過這個問題。

Billy之後也慎重的想了下。事實是他現在幾乎大半天花在英雄生活當中，剩下的是打工時間，他只有快上課一小時才躲入永恆之岩開始他的生活。他學會了運用魔力，他學會了利用魔力弄出沙發和電視機等玩意，他可以在永恆之岩裡睡個飽。當初學會這玩意時Freddy他們簡直樂瘋了，變出不同的玩意他們幾個一起玩玩得不亦樂乎。但現在Freddy他們都開始了新的人生，Shazam!的力量依舊在他們身上，他們會分擔Billy的工作。但就算這樣，這裡是福西特，雖然不像白晝的大都會夜幕的哥譚，但要作的事還有一堆。他們幾個少了見面，雖然每個月一聚的家庭飯聚時他們依舊快樂融洽，無話不談，但他已經很久沒有和所謂的朋友出去了。阿阿，Billy你又搞砸了是吧?這樣不成熟的行動會令你在Clark眼中依舊是小孩子，會導致扣分的情況(盡管Clark心中並沒這樣的計分表，但Billy自己真的有一個)，你還不能夠獨立。有時他真的想把那些所羅門的智慧也弄到Billy身上，說不定他會有所成熟而且不用擔心些有的沒的。但那次與其說Clark生氣了，倒不如說他有點氣餒感，而Billy不想聽到這個語氣。

最近一次吵架，嚴重的那種，是Billy受傷了。敵人知道了他的真實身份，他拿人質來作要脅，要求Captain Marvel變回Billy Batson。Billy偶然覺得這個問題真的無解，他的身份他用盡方法保密，但他不是Bruce，他沒有價值難以估計的偏遠大宅和蝙蝠洞，但他變身的方式又何等惹人注目。要是他有天見到宙斯，他一定要跟他好好談談這個問題。福西特人都習慣了到處四起的雷電聲了好嗎?那是屬於法師的敵人，他把人質高舉彷佛下一刻就要掐斷他的脖子，而這正正是Billy所害怕的。當初他加入正義聯盟時，他看到很多血，不管是照片還是現實，他有不習慣的時候，他會嘗試避開鏡頭。Barry說過他會習慣的，對於看到一切。而他正正害怕對此的習慣和麻木，他當時誠實且從容的回應Barry，事後Barry知道他只是個十多歲的少年，他驚訝到說不出話來，但那時Billy已經開始習慣一切了。但他還是不能接受他的敵人利用無辜人威脅他，那個還是個孩子，比Billy還小的孩子。

“放開他!”

“那就回到本體如何?”

“Shazam!……”

然而那個人沒有上次那個Black Adam講信用，他把孩子扔向Billy，他想要把Billy和那孩子一拼燒焦。來不及了，Billy隨即把孩子包在自己懷內，他的身體雖然是Billy，但多少也有魔力的保護，沒問題的。最後他真的硬生生的吃下了整個攻擊，在Billy的背上留下了數個月的傷痕。雖然之後他透過這個空隙變回Captain Marvel並把對方制服，作為Captain Marvel的身體是刀槍不入，所以他這一刻覺得沒問題，變回Billy後應該會痛一段時間。把敵人扔回他應該回去的地方，一個連Billy自己也說不清的地方後，他差不多去看一下自己的身體了。那個孩子中途已經昏了，他應該沒看到Billy的樣子。把孩子帶回家人身邊，看著家人幸福的笑容，這才是他最想看到的。

“Billy!”

“Clark!”

“我聽到你變回Billy的聲音就趕過來，你沒事吧?”

“嗯……你答應一會要接住我。”

下一刻，Captain Marvel變回了Billy，衣服燒焦了露出仍在流血的大傷口，Billy倒在Clark的懷中。當他醒過來後看到自己躺在床上，這裡是Clark的公寓，他還把他由福西特帶到大都會阿……背部的傷已經處理好了，他還聽到Clark在外面弄飯的聲音。

“Clark?”

“過來吃飯吧，Billy。”

溫文中又不失冷靜，但Billy聽到當中的怒氣。Clark生氣了，他一向討厭自己受傷，保護自己是他的責任，不管什麼理由也一樣。他們默默的吃過晚飯，當中Clark什麼也沒說，這就像暴風雨前夕一樣。Clark坐在沙發上，留了一個位置給Billy，但他知道這是他開訓的開始。Clark對人很溫柔，對自己很嚴格，但他對Billy又是另一回事的嚴格。Clark輕輕抱著Billy，輕吻他的背，那裡又癢又痛，但這是他不成熟的表現。Clark什麼也沒說，他只是輕吻著。Clark他應該在看傷口，他親手包紮好的傷口，在他的男孩身上少見的大傷口。他已經習慣了自己的身體刀槍不入，他知道Captain Marvel也一樣。但當他聽到Billy痛苦的低嗚時他的心也被揪緊了下，他不想看到他的男孩受傷，但他也阻止不到他的男孩繼續往這條路前進。Billy已經是一個獨立的人，他不能跟他說退出，但他也不想再看到這孩子的身體出現如Bruce他們一樣的傷勢，一道又一道的傷痕。

“不要……永遠不要……”

“Clark……對不起。”

他感受到Clark在顫抖，他感受到自己傷害了Clark，而Billy討厭這個。但傷口有增無減，他們的身體都一樣，或許這是令Clark真正灰心的感覺?也因為這樣他們吵了很多次，大的小的無聲的都吵過。Clark有一次直言，他不能容忍下去，看著Billy每次把自己的弱點曝露在白天之下。他把自己放置在一個危險的地方，他隨便找個位置變成Captain Marvel，把他整個人都置於敵人眼下，把他的生命置於危險之中，我受不了!

那次之後他們開始冷戰了。他們開始沒有一起吃飯﹑出任務﹑夜巡，他們甚至連電話也少聊了，更別說往對方的城市作客。或許他真的沒成長過，他急於自己的成長，也急於展示自己。他不再是當年的小男孩。他想站在Clark的旁邊，與他們並肩，但他還是不夠格。

**你不夠格，Billy Batson。就算是Lois那位女性也比你好，更不用說Bruce他們。還是說一切都只是責任?Clark拒絕不了小時侯對他極度崇拜的你，所以一直等到你成年才想慢慢放手。回想上次他說愛你是什麼時候?**

害怕，很害怕。

“Billy，今年大學會有舞會，你要去嗎?”

“你知道我……”我由高中開始拒絕到現在是為了什麼?

“別這樣啦，今年Victor和Rosa給我們買了禮服。”

“你說什麼?他把我們的禮服全買了?”他們的養父母都在想什麼?

“所以你就去嘛，邀請Clark一起去。”已經大學人了，有一兩個成人朋友或男朋友也不是什麼大不了的事。

這還真是個節骨眼點阿，Freddy·Freeman。但他還是撥了電話去給Clark，對方很快就接過來了。

“Billy……?怎麼了?”

“沒什麼……就今年的舞會時間又到了。然後今年Victor和Rosa買了禮服，看來很期待我們會去……”

Clark那邊靜默了下，Billy不禁有點不安。

“當然你不喜歡的話我可以不去……”

“就去一下吧?帶一個漂亮的女生去一下。”

漂亮的女生?這是什麼意思。

“我原本想問你要不要來?”

“……抱歉，我不去了。”

“那我找個漂亮的女性去也沒差嗎?”

“……你有這樣的權利，Billy。”

“Clark Kent你這個混蛋!”

他直接掛斷了。他直接掛斷了電話，與Clark的電話。但這明明是Clark的錯阿，什麼約個漂亮的女生去，這像他男朋友該說的話嗎?之後Clark再打電話來他也沒再接了，有種就直接飛過來福西特，反正他又不是作不到。Clark一直反撥電話過去，但Billy不接。他失態了，他都在作什麼?你已經不是小孩子了，Clark Kent，為什麼會說出這樣的話來?

所以舞會當日，Billy回了老家，他養父母的家。預備去舞會前夕，Billy並沒有邀請漂亮的女生，要說漂亮也不是不漂亮，只是那個是Mary，他的養姐兼朋友。應該說誰敢說Mary不漂亮他才要去拖那個人出來打。他看著Mary裝扮得很漂亮，可惜Billy無心欣賞。他聽到有人在按門鈐，而Billy為了等Mary裝扮好而一直等，現在也只有他有閒心去應門。Billy本來就沒很想裝扮，看著Freddy他們一臉興奮，他還是把房間先讓他們裝扮一番好了。打開門，看到那熟悉的胸膛和樣貌，說不驚訝是騙人的，但他努力把自己的面容調整好，以致於不太驚訝。

“如果你是來看我的女伴，那我女伴是Mary，你可以回去了。”

“我有話想跟你說。”

Billy的嘴巴線條收緊了點，他好像有什麼不太好的預感，而他不想現在聽到Clark跟他說任何事。

“可以阿，在舞會上跟我說。”

“……好。”

要說教﹑吵架還是分手都可以，最後一次的約會，他可以的。Clark替他穿上白色的襯衫和西裝外套，選了條紅色的領帶，Billy一向喜歡的紅色。Clark輕輕的為他打上領帶，但他完全笑不出來。一點笑容也沒有，看來這次的談話會很嚴肅。Billy的身體沒有多加傷痕了，但那次的背傷留下了痕跡，一道小小傷痕。只是大學生的他已經有這道傷痕了，未來的生活中他會面對更多的挑戰和敵人，他的身體到底會如何?Clark都有意無意的撫摸那道傷疤，他想吻下去，但他最後忍住了，現在不是作這個的時候，Clark。

“你這樣很好看，Billy。”

他稱讚我了，Billy突然有點不知所措，或者他突然又有點不捨。他會和Clark分手嗎?Clark會如何和他說?他會直接跟他說”我已經厭倦了孩子氣的你了，我喜歡更為獨立的人，但那個不會是你，我們分手吧。”這樣嗎?但以Clark溫柔的性格，他應該會說”Billy你值得更好，而不是一個外星人。”這樣，這樣才符合他的作風。又或者他會說讓他們分開一段時間，他們不會再有私人的聯絡，然後他們的感情就會慢慢變淡，最後他們就會在靜默中分手。這樣的話好像更難受，他不想以這種形式分手，可以的話他更想對方正式和他說他們完了，分手吧。

Victor負責帶他們過去，Clark的到來幫Victor一個大忙，他可以不用分2趟帶孩子去會場。Billy自然坐在Clark的車上，但氣氛有點尷尬，好在Freddy和Mary在身邊，令他們在車內的氣氛緩和了一點。在這程車中，Billy好像又想通了一點，他不能一直和Clark冷戰。就在這個時候才要更表現出他成熟的一面，任何時候都要笑著面對，如果連他們都不笑時，身邊的平常人該如何是好?Barry有跟他說過，這也是Flash的宗旨之一。任何時候都帶著笑容面對吧，Billy。

舞會氣氛很好，雖然說是舞會，但更像是年輕人自己的大型派對。在黑色房間有點色彩一直轉變的彩燈，Mary和Freddy都離去了，只剩下Clark和Billy。Billy的臉上開始回復笑容了，他甚至主動問Clark要不要喝東西，這裡甚至有酒精飲料，但他和Clark也不喝酒，畢竟他們是超級英雄，有什麼事不能被酒精搞砸。他本來想拉著Clark去拿喝的，但這個動作看起來有點像分手前夕的求情動作，所以他又忍住了。但下一刻他又有點後悔了，萬一對方真的要跟他談分手，這次可能會是最後一次他們牽手，如果是這樣他一定會後悔這次沒有牽起Clark的手。

“好啦，你可以說了。”

他拉了Clark到外面，拿著冷飲坐在地上。隨意把西裝外套放在旁邊，看著Clark的表情，他還是一點笑容也沒有，看來是沒挽回的餘地了。就連以往一向冷靜的Clark這次也顯得有點不安，他一直在摸索自己胸前口袋，玩耍那個胸花，這個動作他弄了一整晚，彷彿這是世界上他唯一在意的東西。他又看了眼Billy，最後輕嘆。

“我還是作不到，Billy。”

“你可以的，Clark。”大膽點跟他說，他們完了吧。

“我以為我已經足夠成熟，我以為我可以一口氣說出來。”

你的成長令我驚訝，你一直在努力的背影令我欣慰。我知道你在想什麼，我喜歡Lois，我會喜歡可以獨立自主的人，而你期望自己也成為這樣的人。我意識到你總有一天……不，更早之前你已經是我們的戰友，我們的伙伴。你不是孩子，我們不需要用孩子的眼神和態度待你，你已經是一個足夠獨立的成年人。我意識到你越發優秀，你有更長遠的將來。我不會說我不配你，但你的未來會不會出現一個更優秀的人?你與我也說不上來，也無法確定。我看著你的獨立，你會有自己的主見，我看著你為了人而付出自己，我看著你背上的疤痕，我反而害怕了。總有一天你會明白你想要的不是我，你會和Lois一樣找到更好，更適合自己的。我不想這樣，如果要等到那時候，我會如何應對?我接受不了，我必定不能接受。如果是這樣……

“我是不是應該早點放開你?”

“Clark Kent……”

Billy一拳打在Clark身上，手很痛，當然啦，他打了Superman的鋼鐵身軀，但這不足以令Billy停下手來。Billy不肯變成Captain Marvel，也不肯停下手來，他的手開始泛紅，Clark終於阻止他了。再打下去，反而會是Billy的手冒血。

“別開玩笑了，如果你是抱著這種兒戲的覺悟接受我，別太小看人!你以為我是以什麼心情告白的?”

你以為我是以什麼心情向你告白，以什麼心情向你說出那話?如果你以為我只是抱持那兒戲的心情向你告白，以那兒戲的心情抱著你回應你的吻，那我們就分手啦。Billy氣瘋了，他轉身就想離去，他擦了把淚。聽人說初戀都沒多少好結果，他的初戀是那個Superman，他可以拒絕那個Clark Kent，也算是個不錯的初戀，是吧?

“Billy，所以才說我作不到!”

“你已經說到這個地步了，還說什麼作不到，你是想要我提出分手嗎?”

“Billy Batson，你願意與我訂婚嗎?”

Billy大腦突然接收不到這個畫面，這什麼情況?他與Clark吵架了很久，也冷戰了一段時間，而當他覺得必須分手，而對方也說了長痛不如短痛的前提下，他最後竟然向自己求婚?Clark最後摸了摸自己的胸口，他掏出了戒指，男性用的戒指。他整晚都摸胸前的花實際上是這個?Billy想一下子拍開這戒指，他真的想，他完全理解不到眼前人的腦迴路。

“你解釋一下。”

“我說過我害怕。我害怕你的離開，我想早點與你分離，但我又作不到。”

我還是很愛你，喜歡你的笑容﹑你陽光的精神，你為了別人而背負一切。光是少年時期就已經作好覺悟，比任何人都明白背後重量的你，一直都在吸引我。我知道你一開始對我是偶像的崇拜，我知道你的感情慢慢改變，你不光是只愛Superman，你愛的是Clark Kent。但會不會有一天你才發現這是錯誤?想到此就會害怕，十分害怕。我讓你參加舞會，聽到你罵我那一刻我就後悔了。如果你真的選了個很好的女性，那該如何是好?所以我親自來了，看到你穿著正裝，多好看的一個男孩，我……不想放手。

“你能屬於我嗎，Billy Batson?”

“太狡猾了。自己一個兒說著話，現在想要用婚戒把我綁在你身邊嗎?”

Clark就是這樣的一個人，笨到不行。Billy奪去了戒指，但沒有戴上。

“這玩意我先收下，我在學校時戴這玩意會被問是不是害某個良家女性懷孕的。”他又不能直接跟人說他和Superman訂婚了。

“所以你願意嗎!”

“我只說一次，Clark。如果你再說這類話，下次我就把戒指往你臉上扔。”

“嗯，我不會再說的了。”

下一刻Billy就被抱了上天空，他少有以這個身體在天空上飛翔。Clark輕輕扳了自己的臉正眼自己，他慢慢靠近，Billy好像知道他想作什麼，害羞地向後退但他沒退路了，他的頭甚至被Clark按著，他只能等待著Clark的吻。明明不是第一次了，為什麼他還會害羞，都是Clark的錯。他認命似的閉上雙目，感受著他未來丈夫溫柔得可怕的吻。

END


End file.
